earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
IMO, it'd be useful if what instrument plays for each character of Mother 3 would be included in their respective pages. The ones I know so far go like this: Claus - Bagpipe, Lucas - Guitar (or Mother 2's SFX if equipped the fake bat), Flint - Clarinet, Boney - Dog Growls, Duster - Bass, Kumatora - Guitar, Salsa - Monkey Growls. Pretty effin retarded how you have all of the character profiles begin with.. "Whoever is a fictional character in the blah blah blah" .. you shouldn't repeat implied information so much. Makes the wiki seem up-its-own-ass.. FIX IT. Spoilers in the featured article? I think that meeds to be changed, quickly. (If I knew how to I would). GBev 03:01, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm going to change it myself, I'll put it back to an old one. Don't be angry, even I got spoiled by it... GBev 03:23, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I don't see why we should be concerned about spoiling information. People would come here to seek an informative Mother database, so visitors should view at their own digression. Every article about something other than a soundtrack contains spoilers, so being sensitive to this would seriously hinder the wiki's featured article availability. Not to mention the Mother 3 translation has been featured for months. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 03:42, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Most articles don't have spoilers in the first couple of lines like the Ultimate Chimera, though. GBev 16:35, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I don't think we should be trying to cover up spoilers for the reason Storm provided, but I do feel as if the first paragraph of that article wanders a bit off-topic. It talks too much about the game and not enough about the actual translation project. There shouldn't even be spoilers in that paragraph because they're irrelevant. Food Eater 18:30, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Well there's not really spoilers in the M3 translation's lead. There's a brief synopsis of what the game the patch is being developed for is about, but it doesn't really offer spoilers. I'd say the lead balances the patch and what it's for well. GBev was talking about using the previous featured article, Ultimate Chimera, which indeed has spoiler material in its lead. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 19:34, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I think that we should consider a different article for the feature now, just one without spoilers. GBev 02:14, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Fine...Is this spoiley enough? P.M. 21:47, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Alright, since no one's doing it, I'll be the one to do all the featured articles. Got it? ~P.M. Active Wiki? Is this Wiki, say, active? Like, have a good amount of editors that edit alot or somethin like that? Just wondering REALLY Flying Mouse 06:27, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't have constantly rolling contributions by various users, but I'd say it gets some from a couple of people each day. I'm the one who normally maintains it. There used to be a couple of others who maintained it as well, such as Pikmin Master and Lord Xale, but I haven't seen them around lately. Storm 08:06, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::I just have trouble having time to edit this stuff. I'm not sure that even the coming winter break from school will get me to edit stuff. P.M. 22:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Fictional... I think the person who first posted on this talk page said more or less the same thing, but what's the point of calling everything "fictional?" I've seen a lot of wikis, and none of them said "fictional" when referring to ANYTHING in the universe of the game/manga/show the wiki covers as "fictional." Sure, it might say that the universe is fictional, but this whole wiki is based on a video game, for crying out loud! I don't see any sense in this. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 01:01, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I also think the whole "fictional" part is unnecessary. After all, the planet is fictional to the eyes of an Earth human, but not to the universe it's in. I say only consider something or someone as "fictional" only if it's fictional to the universe (I say planet) the game is in. Pikmin Master 01:20, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Main Page locked The main page is locked, so I can't do anything about the featured articles. I even have the one meant for this month ready. ~Pikmin Master Writing articles about consoles? So now EarthBound Wiki is writing about consoles? If so, this wiki'll have to be renamed EarthBound/Nintendo Console Wiki.-- My Thoughts I think you should include Mother Enemies on the side bar and Featured Users also, I mean.. I see Earthbound and Mother 3 Enemies on the side bar but no Mother 1 Enemies. I really think you can include these two items on the sidebar. ~WiiMaster890isback Vandalism I think I should point this out. Some idiot is messing with various articles and switching the words around. It's an anonymous user, unfortunately. I fixed the Ness's father article, but an entire section of Porky Minch is messed up, Ana's article is messed up, so is Loid's, Ninten's was very mild but I fixed it, and Paula. there might be more vandalized articles but I just thought I'd bring this up. ~PsiPaula4 i tried fixing Ana, but it didnt work out to well. some other pages are pokey, kumatora, loid, and alittle of jeff. the "undo history" thing isnt working for me, so i was wondering if you could help out ms.brittney (yes i know your youtube account) Paula :D 22:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/170.185.91.19- found him. i cant use the "history undo" button, and things have gotten screwed up in the "recent changes" section (use the old mod and click on it). any idea, ms. brittney? (hurray for mother saga!) http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.91.114.164 MORE TROLLS! Nice backround Glad its gone down well. I need to fix up the templates so they look good with it, but that can wait till tomorrow -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC)